fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ Re: About image uploads Very sorry. But yes, I am JamesRolfeii. My wikia name please. HI, it's The 6th Messenger Hey, um can you help me? i want to put "Development Notes", i was thinking of a separate area down, somehow simmilar to the TF2 wiki Update Notes and stuffs, but i can't get it to work, can you help me? http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Quick-Fix The6thMessenger 05:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) sorry to bother you again i'm really sorry, like the same number of Hatchune Mikus that spawn at the Hatsune Mix Comics, but anyways, can you tell me how to lock pages? i really don't want other people unless admins to edit my page to vandalize it, it's prone over the net... thanks ^_^ Really sorry... The6thMessenger 06:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I can protect the page so that no IP editors edit it, but that would include you as well if you don't sign in with your account. So far the Fanloid Wiki is in a slow growth state, so I doubt anyone is going to vandalize anything right now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry it's just that i don't have another person to talk to, i'm not that easy to befriend someone. can you help me? i'm kind of weak in Nihongo, in fact i just started yesterday and the only thing i'm little bit familliar is the particles, little grammar, number, but not words. i realized that if Rin is Stella's voice bank then i have to make her sing japanese, so it will be hard. i'm here to ask if you can refer someone who can tutor me? maybe live Instant Messaging, or just even in a wikia talk page. i'm currently reading this: http://www.learnjapanesefree.com, but a fluent nihongo speaking person can actually help a lot. The6thMessenger 14:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Japanese isn't my language, there is the admin from Vocaloid wiki named Damesukekun, who is native Japanese and can translate some information and meanings, but he can not be there 24/7 to help you write songs and he isn't a tutor. However, if you repeat what you said to me to him, perhaps he can find more online information than I can. :Trying to learn a language in a short amount of time just isn't pleasant, and it takes a lot of dedication and everyone has their own method to learn. To find a tutor online will likely cost money. :Here is a wiki to some links Learn Any Language - Wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : thank you, i will dedicate myself to my outmost and possible extent, if that is what it takes... but money an entirely new problem XD, anyways thanks again for the help. : The6thMessenger 07:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, um sorry to badger you i don't like doing things that i don't know wheter it is alright or not, but am i allowed to place My Fanloid to this: http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Vocaloids_with_Voices at this catergory? http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Voice_Configuration_from_Kagamine_Rin because she already has a temporary voice, and maybe december she is finished, (the songs will definately take a lot of time). thanks ^_^ :You place it in the sub category, which would be "Voice_Configuration_from_..." -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering if you could help me find a picture for my fanloid? Hyomafan 18:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hyomafan :Are you referring to an art request? :Or finding a blank doll base to color over? -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Almost Finished Fanloid Hey, um my fanloid is almost finished, but the real dillema is giving her a song. is it alright if you could help me find an active composer that may give her a song? The6thMessenger 11:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :That will be tricky. :Usually uploading a video about "Requesting Vocaloid song or help" gets some attention.It also depends on how busy everyone is. I can attempt to search for someone. -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, really ^_^ so you are going to contact me when you have a good result on your end? ::The6thMessenger 10:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll try. :::I do need to finish some projects on another wiki though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, thanks ^_^... anyways i recently discovered that my page was vandalized but then recovered, what was the damage? ::::The6thMessenger 13:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Random IP, currently blocked at 2 weeks. :::::For whatever reason they added gross content, not too explicit, but they were warned and did it again thus the block. Not sure why your page exactly. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hey i thought my page was locked? only registered user can edit? The6thMessenger 23:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Temp locked until the other the third of December. The notice about it was stated when you edit the page. If you want full protection from unregistered users then I can do that, but I need a time frame. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::well ofcourse... The6thMessenger 06:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Also, what do you think of the bipgraphy and relationship? i designed it to be NOT perfect, thus it is perfect, making her "human-like" because of personality flaws, though as always ,they are plans, just canonical. The6thMessenger 10:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) "Pages with most editors" Just curious, does "Pages with most editors" counts the different editors or the times the page was edited? you see my PC caches the page instead of loading a new one that is why the "recent activities" does not update. but then i saw that my Page has 3 editors, but i search for other editors but all isee the latest was 3 of my edits, namely: Personality, Development, and Design. Anyways, if my Fanloid is a character of a story you read previously, exluding the entire story but establishing her personality and Relations, does her personality and relation is great?, and not a mary-sue?, what are your comments? The6thMessenger 11:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :The "pages with the most editors" means the number of contributors (IPs included) have edited the page. For example, I started the page when I transferred the information from Vocaloid Wiki. You edited the page to expand on the character, then on December 12, 2011, the IP vandal edited the page, those edits were reverted to the original. In total that is 3 editors. The most you will likely see is 2 editors, as I find myself moving images and correcting pages. :Besides some grammar issues that need to be address, I am not getting the impression that she is a mary-sue. You focused on her character traits rather than her ability traits and back story, basically her short biography is not enough to figure out her character right now. BUT you made her relationships are very balanced, although you are putting great emphasis on her being a "loner", it is almost as if she doesn't want to be around the other Vocaloids. :On another note, sorry I have not been contacting many people about tutoring you with Vocaloid songs. Currently I have to get somethings complete on my other wikis. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :oh Thanks for everything, ou don't have to worry about the vocaloid song tutors, i have all the time in the world so take your time. ^_^ :anyways about the grammar thing, the wiki editor does not seem to show a "green noodle" under the incorrect sentences. also about her biography, i don't know why i made her an "HIV" positive, but it seems like what can make her captivating. ^_^ :Also, if its not too much, can you also help me find a great illustrator? :The6thMessenger 00:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) My Fanloid's biography do you think it is a good idea if i were to make a short story about her and their relationship? i excel at short stories, but i think people like comic book styled story. also, can you reffer me a great illustrator, what i drew is what i call just a step after doodlesticks xD The6thMessenger 02:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :You mean create a "fanfiction" of your character with other characters? :That is up to you, but the Fanon section is still in construction phase, I don't mind if you create a story, just title it "Fanon:" before you create the page. :Finding an illustrator will be hard, because I am barely on deviant ART. If you create an account, upload your character and make a request; then perhaps someone will respond. I would draw myself, but as you can see I am very busy trying to create fanmade pages before the deadline. :On another note. I also did a grammar and spellcheck of your page. If there is an issue of what I did, then talk to me. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :oh, thanks, i always have that problem with reffering two people with the same gender. anyways thanks for everything. The6thMessenger 06:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Finished My Fanloid Yay, finished my fanloid. I can't proceed in making her sing, but i can make the Fanon, and probably extra artwork. xD oh well, thanks ^_^ The6thMessenger 11:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) i just got another idea I know this is somehow expecting a lot more than what i originally intended, but is it a good idea for me to ask a modeller to make a 3D model of Stella Nox as a MMD model? though i can't personally use it myself but it's cool if i can provide fans with one. :With the new year still fresh, I don't think many people are taking commissions for models. :Is this something you had in mind for later? Or right now? -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :i was thinking after everything else that can be made in the moment and was planned to is done, so maybe after i finished my Fanon, and it will be a Novelette long so yeah, if somehow there are people taking request, maybe i should when they could, but i still have to wait though, thanks ^_^ :The6thMessenger 06:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Fanloid Vocaloid?? Hi! I just had a few quick questions about making my Fanmade Vocaloid. I’m getting a lot of conflicting information on making her voice and design and whatnot. First of all, I’m wondering what to do about her first songs. I want to get a few test songs out there for her, but I am still in the process of getting the actual Vocaloid program. So should I use audacity to just put a few test voices out there for her, or would that be a permanent taboo, and no one would ever take her seriously ever again? I’m also wondering if I need to have another person with me working on her (I.E someone on deviantart or vocaloidotaku) or if I’m OK producing her myself, and if I DO need someone to help me with her where would I go about finding someone serious about helping me with her? Is there anything I should be aware of not to make her marysue-ish? (you don’t have to answer that question xp) Sorry this is kind of long. The last two questions I have are, should I put my Fanmade on this wiki myself, or should I wait until she has a good fanbase and the fans put her on the wiki themselves? My last question is if I am the one that should be putting her on the wiki am I allowed to put her on the proposed fanmade page at this point in her development? Sorry if you’re not the person to ask these questions. Thanks for any help you can give me! 03:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: "So should I use audacity to just put a few test voices out there for her, or would that be a permanent taboo, and no one would ever take her seriously ever again?" :That is up to you, I personally have no issue with pitched songs, except when it comes to crediting the author of the song. Giving people a sample of what the character is to sound like is fine, but going overboard with it is not. There are some people who don't like (what they call) 'pitchloids' but it isn't a permanent taboo, it is just harsh criticism. "I’m also wondering if I need to have another person with me working on her." :Again, your creation is your decision when it comes to development. Asking for art request or advice on how to work with Vocaloid doesn't seem to be a problem, but finding someone out-of-the-blue is. I myself am busy with organizing so I haven't gotten around to contacting others for help. However, I do notice that help comes if you advertise on sites you are comfortable with. And even though certain areas of VocaloidOtaku seem to dislike fanmades, there are users who have created fanmades and also many work with UTAU. :Marysue-ish. Basically ask anyone on DA and I'm sure they will tell you about it. There is this lengthy chart and the description links to some advice on how to avoid 'MarySue-like' traits. "should I put my Fanmade on this wiki myself, or should I wait until she has a good fanbase and the fans put her on the wiki themselves" :The purpose of me adopting this wiki was to have a place for Fanmades. So contributors can create a page of their character or the page of someone elses fanmade if they want. My contributions here is to gather information on fanmades; and I doubt the original Japanese authors of the characters are going sign up to create a page. :I don't care if a character lacks of popularity. Having or developing a popular character isn't a requirement on Fanloid Wiki. "am I allowed to put her on the proposed fanmade page at this point in her development?" :If you feel your character is not ready for a page, then you can place it on proposed if you want to. If you plan to make a page and work on it gradually, then that is also okay. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Fanmade Vocaloid??:RE Thanks for all the help, (sorry for not just replying to your comment but I'm not entirely sure how to do that yet >.<.)) Sorry for more questions, but I forgot to ask two I meant to ask before. 1. I'm a little confused to what a "pitchloid" really is? Is it a Fanmade whose voice was made in audacity, or is it simply referring to any fanmade's voice that was pitched up or down regardless to whether it was created in the actual Vocaloid program or audacity? 2. Also I don't know if you would know this or not, but do you think that the Vocaloid 2 software would work on an American Windows XP computer? I've heard different answers to this question. Thanks again, and sorry again for so many questions. VocalLight00VocalLight00 06:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :The terms vary among the fandom. Pitchloid usually refers to a fanmades who's voice was created by pitching the vocals from another source. For example the Shion characters, who's voices are created from Kaito; some people simply take a Kaito song and lower or higher the pitch to create a voice for the character instead of using the Vocaloid program itself. There are some people who would classify a pitchloid as such, even if their voice was created by configuration. But it mostly seems to be aimed at 'audacity' pitching. :I do not know the technical side of Vocaloid installing, so it would be best to ask the VO forum. Though many of the websites that release Vocaloid voicebanks will state which version of Windows it is best suited for. For example, see ZeroGs site. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for bugging you again Sorry for yet another question, but I was just wondering, if I add a picture to my Fanmade's page that I'm just uasing as a placeholder image could I change it without much difficulty when I got a more official piece of art? VocalLight00VocalLight00 04:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you can. All I ask is that you put your username before the characters name. You can simply place it in the of Fanmade Vocaloids, if your not ready to upload more. That is usually when I create a category for username images. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) My page was reverted back Hey, something went wrong, the page was reverted back when i just placed the note that if possible to give her a voice from a real person, it would be Breanne Duren... by any chance you have a backup? i don't remember all the edits, and all the contents... please help me, i don't remember the notes, or any of the content that needs to be fixed... The6thMessenger 00:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :It seems to be fine now, when you use the history to "Undo", it means you are reverting to a previous edit. When it comes to the history page, try to look at the amount edited, it will say 'bytes'. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Proposed or Complete? Hey, sorry to bother you, but I want to know if I should give my fanmade her own page or put her under "Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids" category. I have her final design, age height and weight, full name, I'm pretty pleased with how her voice sounds, I know what type of fanmade she is, and I have a picture of fairly good quality. The thing is, I don't have any songs for her yet (although I have plenty of ideas), so I'm not really sure where she belongs right now. I really want to get her on the wiki, but I don't want her to be the only developed vocaloid on a page full of characters that look and sound almost identical to their voice source, nor do I want anyone deleting my page because it does not contain enough info. Can you help here? MitsuSaire00 21:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :You can create a page if you want. The proposed page is mainly for "spur of the moment" ideas that are in a work-in-progress status, characters that could be subject to change half way into development. But if you feel you have your character ready for display, go ahead and make a page for it. :The proposed page is especially good for genderswap and derivative ideas, since many of them are all image, and could result in creative clashing. While there are some character pages here that will face some form of deletion, that won't be until months from now, I just want to give everyone a chance to have a page for their character regardless of how little information there is on them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :After your description of what the proposed page is for, I definately don't think she belongs there. If I have any difficulties with creating the page I will let you know. I just have 1 question; If I for some reason decide to change the voice configuration, should I create a new box for it and keep the old? Or should I just delete the old one and replace it with the new? If I slightly tweak it, I'll just go with option 2, but if I completely redo it I have no idea what I should do with the old one. Sorry if this seems like a pointless question! If you don't have time to respond to this one that's ok because I'll probably figure it a few weeks, but it would be nice to know now. Thanks, MitsuSaire00 21:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Turns out I already have a problem. How do I get the image to appear on the info box? It says that the page doesn't exist, but I copied the image name letter by letter. This is my second time uploading an image, and the second time I've epicly failed. Could you either tell me how to get it to appear or just do it yourself? Once again, thanks. MitsuSaire00 22:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Kageito Article Hello Bunai-san! Thanks so much for administrating such a wonderful wiki. I'm still very new to the wiki world and will probably make many template (among other) mistakes. Sorry in advance and thanks for correcting me. I wasn't sure where to bring this up since I'm so new, but I thought I'd start with your talk page regarding the Kageito article by User:Olesika ;D. You re-edited the article saying that Olisika-san was talking about her own character with the same name as the new article you created. While I am sure there may be two or more Kageito's(which is fine by me), I would like to argue by saying that Olesika-san's character is an exact copy of the original Kageito I wrote about. They have the exact same character item, color scheme, same descibed facial design, and a scarf with hands that can move. I find this to be a borderline copyright of someone elses character. Plus Oleska-san made comments about her Kageito having connections with the fanloid Zeito without having refered with the creator of Zeito. I wasn't sure if that was wrong or not or if anything should be done about that. I was wondering if you could tell me. Thanks so much for you time. Bloodyvocaloid 04:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, and thank you for the information. :I remember seeing about three Kageito's which is why I made the name disambiguated, however, if Olesika is referring to the current Kageito and attempting to force relationship and history then I will delete the page they have created. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Casey606 私は、あなたが大嫌い！なぜ私はあなたの政策に耳を傾けるだろうか？それは私の絵でした！ noreply Casey606 14:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) でもね～！Caseyさん..。その絵は東方の少女の絵でしょうか？東方の人はファンロイドじゃありませんね。だからBunaiさんはその東方の絵をデリートと思います。 Hey Bunsai-san. I wasn't sure if you could speak Japanese or not. (I can't much either actually) But I thought I could help out...if that was okay with you... Bloodyvocaloid 21:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Not a problem and she can hate me all she wants it doesn't bother me, but the policy must be followed. I am doubting Casey606 has no understanding of English, based on the fact the page she created is largely done in English. The image policy and the general polices are there for all, and I made it as simple as possible. Casey606 simply wants to disregard them in an attempt to use copyrighted work as her own. It should be common sense why it won't be allowed, I have no problem with fanart being used for userpages but don't claim you created something you did not create. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) No Problem! I was going to do it at an earlier time but then I procras-I mean other things got in the way, like school. I'm going to do the M-Side later today or tomorrow so they'll be done with. And ok, I'll make the changes to the images I uploaded and I'll try to remember when I upload new images. Thanks for the heads up. :) Barinade 17:03, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Sorry to bother you but i would like to know how to transfer my page? I recently set up an UTAU voicebank for Henri Wameku, so i was wondering how to transfer it to utau.wikia.com? Thanks so much, Blackrockshooter6789 Hi i'm new Ummm.... Hi, i just wanted to ask if i could transfer my fanloid from another wiki?. Because i want it to be everywhere.^-^ I wonder if you speak spanish haha AT and AT Gold, Angel or Full Power Please can you help me with this? :-) El AT 02:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC)AT Fuera :Hello, I do not speak Spanish. I can only translate it with online translators. However, if Adept-eX is active perhaps he can help in the translation of your fanmades page into English. You are allowed to create a fanmade page in any language you are comfortable with, it will mean your fanmade will have a page for Spanish and English (if possible). :Are the other AT's different characters? Or does AT have a split personality and the other colors are the personalities? Because I can copy the original AT to Fanloid wiki, but if he has a list of powers, perhaps a separate page can be created. :One of the notable policies of Fanloid Wiki is images. Before uploading any images of your fanmade, you need to put your Username before the character name. If you do not, I will move the file to follow the policy. :Would you like me to create AT's page for you? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC). : Yes you got it, each color is a personality, but in the spanish wiki they told me to put all the ATs in one page. I will (and must) accept any help you can give me. Thak you very much ^-^. And i have already noticed that you are a girl you should look at the orange AT :)El AT 19:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC)AT Fuera. :I'm Sorry for taking long to reply. I have two other wikis I keep track of. :When I have the time, I'll start by copying AT's page. And then I'll either create a "List of AT's personalities" or perhaps create a subpage; such as - "AT/Split personality. Something to connect them. :This is if you would like a separate page list for him. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC). : Well, i think it should be better to leave it in one page because in the Curiosities section is an explaining of how does AT change colors and how can he multiply himself only in other colors, the only one that needs to be in a diferent page is the Golden AT because he is an special case. Don't care about taking too long time to reply, i understand you are bussy ;-).El AT 03:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC)AT Fuera. Fanon Hi, bunai82 um do i need separate page for the fanon, a separate website? Also, it's going pretty well, but i still have problems, meaning writers block at chapter too... anyways The6thMessenger 11:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Just put "Fanon:" at the beginning of the page is all. I'll sort things out later. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Okay thanks ^^ The6thMessenger 21:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Hey, Monty, please create your own section, do not vandalize mine. and bunai82, please deal with this: http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Watch_new_youtube_video thanks The6thMessenger 01:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Message from:CureParade You know Bunai82 I think that you're kind of really KIND ~ ! - kuru ( curl ) THX for the message Love love love NIMU NIMU NIMU KURU KURU MEPO MEPO MIPO MIPO LAPI LAPI CHOPI CHOPI COCO COCO NATTSU NATTSU MIRU MIRU NYA NYA !!! 05:15, March 2, 2012 Message from:Thesuperemen OK thanks for telling me 11:43, March 3, 2012 Message from:Monty1st :( but i didn't even make that pic my friend did and i really liked it....;(....what do i do now for a pic??? (and just saying she traced it so it wasn't a copy or something poorly done or something recolored...i was there i saw her do it)....(it took a LONG time!) PS i am a drawer i HATE it when other pees steal my work i wouldn't let my friends do it to someone eles...just sayingMonty1st 09:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) sorry (i'm such an idiot..hehe).....i wasn't meaning to be mean...like um hehe this is sounding so stupid (hehe) i'm just saying i wasn't trying to be mean if that sounded mean..that's all :)Monty1st 09:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ok ok i nchanged Zeiko a little :)....( is that better??)Monty1st 08:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) OMD would you draw me a pic??? :)!!! that would be so cool of you and i'll tell maddi4life not to up lode any more photos :)....do you want anyhting like to say what she looks like or smothing???......PS try to make her look like her brother not to much alike thoughMonty1st 07:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) oh thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!....your such an angel!!!.....P.S don't worry it's fine about the wait....just take your time...and you must have like HEEPS of other fanloids to draw as well so...THANKYOU!!!Monty1st 23:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) hello :) (again) (hehe)...um now i would like to make a fanloid well she is Yami ryone's genderbend...i guess you could say um so how sould i go around getting a pic for her??? (this is Yami Ryone Yamin Ryone......yes it's a guy) 03:13, March 9, 2012 :Do you have permission from the creator to make a genderswap Vocaloid of an UTAU, and also use edit their artwork? -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Mmmmmm..i'm not really sure where i can find the people who made Ryone...would you happen to know??? ::......oh yeah one more thing (hehe)..um i made two more Fanloids and i was thinking how many can we make??? ::P.S one's a guy (Dog...inu) the other one is a girl (cat...neko) 01:26, March 16, 2012 :::You can make as many Fanloids as you want, just follow this wikis policy. :::If you want to contact the creators of Ryone, go to the UTAU wiki and read the pages information. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Koolkid495 is back in town! Hello! This is Koolkid495!! I am just messaging you to tell you that i will be active from now on! But since you've been doing an AWESOME job as Admin, you can still be the admin! I'm so so so happy with all the changes you made! I will also be uploading newer, better drawn versions of my fanloids, so be looking forward to that! And if you know the person that drew the awesome drawing of Kafurine Rushi, then tell her thank you thank you thank you! It truly made my day when i saw someone actually drew her! Just wanted to tell you all this and thanks! Yours truley, Koolkid495 02:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Delete? Hello, Bunai. I am proposing a request to delete all the pages Pixpumira and I have created. Staclera is moving them to another project and there they won't have any connection to Vocaloid, a rule. Thank you. Tako-luka 15:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Though likely I will move information to the defunct list. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Message from: 96.233.142.188 Since u keep corecting every little mistake I make, plz vote on a name for new sekai no kasumi! 21:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Kasari Baretu :You could create a forum topic. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi. This is Kasari Baretu. I had one quick question. You said I shouldn't make a creator page. However, I saw a category for "Fanmade Companies". Is it okay if I put the "company name" there? 21:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Kasari :Since the Sekai no Kasumi page states "a group of Original Characters", the page is placed in 'Vocaloid Series type' category. :If Sekai no Kasumi is meant to be a company title, then the page will have to change to be about Sekai no Kasmui. You'll then need to call the group something else. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC)